Blurred Fate
by wearegliding5683
Summary: Alternative ending to "The Blood of Olympus", and future look to all those affected.
1. Jason

When I first started reading _Blood of Olympus_, I had my own thoughts on how Rick Riordan would end his series. I was not correct on the ending, but I wanted to share my own thoughts on how I believe the books should have ended. If you do not know how the book ends, you may not want to read this until after finishing the final book of the series. If you have problems with homosexual couples, please do not read this. I do no wish to deal with people who want to fight about the matter. Seeing as it is canon, I do not even know why you would read a book that has a focus on Nico anyways.

Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. This is completely fan based. Also, I realize that the first line of this story is taken from the book. I'm not trying to claim it as my own; the first line belongs to Rick Riordan as well. And yes, I'm going to graze over one section of this first chapter because I don't want to take any more direct words from Rick. Hopefully you will understand my reasoning. Sorry just wanted to cover everything.

* * *

><p>"Wait! Frank can fly the rest of us up there! We can all—"<p>

Before Jason was able to refute his friend, the son of Poseidon was stopped with spear through his stomach. Jason was unable to move, throughout his entire trip in Europe, he felt low compared to Percy. Growing up Roman, he was taught to give off no emotion, to lead with an iron fist. However, Percy was able to lead without panic showing and a smile on his face. He was all that Jason was expected to be. Now, he stood there, blood seeping out of his stomach.

The weapon remained in his gut, but Annabeth stepped beside her boyfriend. Grasping his shoulder, she looked up to Jason, tears threatening to pour down her face. "Go, take Piper, Leo needs your help."

The words reached his ears, but they meant nothing to him. Turning to his girlfriend, they thought the cure was for Jason or Leo, but there Percy was left, dying. Piper was already a step ahead of him, taking the wrapping out of her pouch, but when she started towards Annabeth, the daughter of Athena pushed her away.

"He's not dead yet, but Leo needs you. You can't change the prophecy. Go to him." Jason knew that Annabeth didn't have the ability to charmspeak, but she might as well at that point. It was the first thing that snapped Jason out of his daze. He wrapped his arms around Piper and willed the winds to surround him.

They began to rise in the sky, but his mind was on the ground with Percy and Annabeth.

"Jason, he could die. I should have given him the physician's cure." Piper said, as she stared down to the ground below them. His heart told him to fly Piper down to the ground and go through with her plan, but the look on Annabeth's face kept him going towards Festus and Leo.

Everything moved so fast, Jason couldn't believe the work that Leo put into the mechanical dragon while all of the other demigods were panicking about the prophecy. In the end, the creature that had been there throughout his entire journey in the Greek camp held him. With his parting words, Festus opened his hands, letting the son of Zeus and daughter of Aphrodite fall.

With his eyes threatening to close, he reached out for Piper, wrapping his arms gently around her as the descended towards the ground. No matter what was to come, they would be there beside each other.

* * *

><p>Sorry this is a short chapter. I plan on moving this into the future, and introducing original characters. So if you do not like original characters, you might not want to keep reading into future chapters.<p> 


	2. Piper

Welcome back to _Blurred Fate_, I hope that you are enjoying this story so far. If you are, a review would be highly appreciated. Let me know what you think as the story is coming along.

* * *

><p>Waking was the easy part; Piper McLean sat up in bed. Glancing about the room, she registered that she was in the infirmary. She tried to retrace her memory, and the last thing that she could remember before losing consciousness. Instead of picturing the event, she felt the sensation of falling. It took another minute to remember flying through the sky with Jason holding onto her. Festus holding them in his claws, and Leo enveloped in fire. Even before that, the spear that went through the son of Poseidon's stomach.<p>

With the memory of the war fresh in her mind, she slid out of her bed, and started towards the door. Before she made it, a hand touched her shoulder and stopped her from continuing. She turned around to find Reyna Ramírez-Arellano with tears in her eyes.

"Reyna, what happened? Where is everyone else? What happened to Leo? And Percy?" Piper asked.

The praetor spoke no words, simply shook her head when the daughter of Aphrodite continued to question her, but Piper wanted answers spoken aloud to her.

"_Reyna, tell me._" She willed her friend to speak.

"Piper, I would appreciate if you did not use your powers against me, but nonetheless, I will tell you all that I know." She said, walking out of the infirmary and towards the strawberry fields where the Romans were setting up their camp. The victory over Gaea was clear, but bittersweet. "Leo took out the goddess, none of us are positive how exactly it happened, but he along with Octavian destroyed her. We believe that she will be unable to rebuild herself. We have searched for Leo, but no one has found a body yet."

"What about Festus?" Piper asked. If they could find the mechanical dragon, Leo was likely to be close.

"We have searched from metal scraps, but none of them fit the structure of Festus." Reyna dropped that hope quickly. She was holding herself together for her legion, but Piper could tell there were plenty of emotions running through her head.

"And on the ground?" Piper pressed despite Reyna's unease.

"Annabeth tried to protect Percy after he was injured. I tried to get to them myself, but we were all surrounded. They were too far away from the legion and the camp." Reyna didn't have to say it all for Piper to understand that she had lost three of her friends.

Piper hadn't realized that she was crying until the tears were falling down her face. She had known Leo from her times at the Wilderness School; he was with her and Jason from the beginning. Annabeth was the daughter of wisdom, someone that Piper looked up to throughout her entire journey. Someone who pushed her to become a better person, pushed her to trust herself and her own power. And Percy. She knew him the least, but he was always there to help them, to bring the group together. Besides, she knew that Jason respected him a great deal, and she did as well.

"Tonight, there will be a special ceremony for the three of them." Reyna added, doing her best to ease the pain and surprise. Of all the demigods in the prophecy Piper didn't picture them dying. Not to mention the fact that they believed that there was to be only one death of the group. "I need to meet with praetor Zhang. I will be leaving you here." Reyna said, when they reached the Aphrodite cabin.

Piper didn't respond to her with words, but watched as she walked back towards the strawberry fields. She looked back to the place her siblings were all living in. She considered entering, but instead, she walked towards cabin thirteen.

When she reached the front door, she knocked, but didn't wait for an answer. She needed to speak to Hazel, see her in person, and know that she was alive.

Stepping into the room, she noticed that there were sheets all over half of the room, she noticed Nico sitting on the side without the cloth barricade.

"She's over there, just wanted her privacy." He explained to Piper.

Nodding, Piper stepped towards the sheets, and lightly knocked on the wall. It didn't take long before Hazel swept the sheets away and was standing before Piper.

"Is it true?" She asked, not that she didn't believe Reyna, but she wanted to hear it from the child of the death god. She didn't have to explain what she meant to Hazel, her friend nodded her head.

"That's not how it was supposed to end." Piper said, tears dripping down her face yet again. "I was supposed to be there for my friends, but they are gone. It's all my fault. I should have helped Percy. Then he and Annabeth would be alive." She moved her hands to her face and wiped away the drops, but more continued to fall.

"It's no one's fault, you can't tempt fate. You know that, you saw them in Greece, even the gods avoided them. No one could have stopped what happened." Hazel tried to reason with Piper, but in death there was no reasoning. Grief was a power stronger than any demigod. "Will and Rachel believe that we were all incorrect. That Percy and Annabeth were never supposed to be part of the quest. That Hera was simply using Percy to unite the camps, and that Annabeth was brought in because of him."

"But the seven-" Piper started.

"Nico and Reyna." Hazel said. "They were key to the prophecy coming true, stopping the camps from destroying each other. The reason that Athena's Parthenos was returned to its rightful owner."

Piper left the Hades cabin not long after seeking her answers. She returned to her own cabin, where she was greeted by friendly faces, but after seeing them, she made her way to her bed and spent the rest of the day there.

It wasn't until she heard a knock on the door, and Jason Grace stood inside of the cabin, that she forced herself to rise from her bed. Her boyfriend didn't seem in a better place than she was. His face was sunken; his eyes lost their sparkle. It was a time like this that they needed Leo there to crack a joke and cause everyone to laugh.

"The ceremony is beginning." Jason said, as he took her hand and began walking with her out of the cabin and towards the beach. "I am sorry I was unable to visit you earlier today. I had work to attend around the camp. I wanted to be with you, but I thought it better to give you some space while I worked." He explained his reasoning as they reached the beach.

Three caskets sat before them, only two filled with bodies, with their shrouds hanging over. Each shroud handcrafted, with symbols showing their true character. Leo's was crimson red, with a hammer and Festus embroidered onto it. Annabeth's gray with owls in flight and a Yankee's cap. Percy's the same sea green color of his eyes. Seaweed embroiders covered the shroud and a design of riptide sat in the center of the cloth.

Sitting down in the front row, Harpies were handing out Kleenex for the campers who needed it. Piper turned to find Frank, Hazel, and Reyna taking the seat beside her. Frank's hands were covered in Band-Aids. He opened his mouth to explain, but Hazel cut him off.

"We were going to ask you to help make the shrouds, but we thought that you might want space. We didn't want you to over do it." Piper hadn't realized that where they all were or that the shrouds weren't made the camper's siblings. She wanted to be angry with her friends, that they didn't let her help them, but when Nico approached the front of the group, any feelings of anger only came out as sobs.

Chiron stood before the campers, "Yesterday, we lost many great heroes, but among them were some of the most talented demigods around. Annabeth Chase, Perseus Jackson, and Leo Valdez lost their lives saving this camp that we live in. They will live in our memories for until the end of time."

Time continued to move around Piper, as she felt lost in the crowd. The ceremony continued, Nico giving the ceremony rites, and everyone walking up to the shrouds a final time before they began the fires. Plenty of owls, quail, and sea creatures were found on the Long Island Sound that evening.


	3. Perseus Grace

I keep trying to work on other things, but my mind simply comes back to this, so now it's time to work on this again. Thank you for reading _Blurred Fate_, if you are enjoying this, please leave a review.

* * *

><p>From the time that Perseus Grace was a child, he knew that the day would come when his mother and father would leave him alone in the woods. There to defend for himself, until the she-wolf, Lupa, decided he was good enough to go to the Roman camp. However, he never thought that the time with the wolves would be so difficult. Growing up the son of Jason and Piper Grace, he was used to those in New Rome staring at him in awe. Out in the wild, there was no one to find his parentage amazing.<p>

After eight horrid months, Lupa finally took him within a mile of the entrance of Camp Jupiter and with one last look, she left him alone. When he was a child, hearing stories about Lupa and the wolves, he always thought that campers would go rushing towards the legion. But now, now that he was wearing the same clothing he had left in, torn up and mud caked onto his body, he felt self-conscience.

Stepping out of the wooded area, he started towards the entrance, there were two campers out front standing guard, as expected from the legion. As Perseus drew closer, he spotted two of his dear friends, both a year older than him, and were left with Lupa the year before.

"Franz, Anna, what did you do to piss off the praetors?" Perseus asked, a smile bright on his face, he felt more comfortable knowing that his friends would be the first to greet him.

"Perseus? Took you long enough to show up. We've been waiting around since your father told us you were taken to Lupa. **We **were the ones that asked to be put on guard duty. Now, you will know how comforting it is to have a familiar face when you finish your training." The girl, with light blonde hair hanging to her waist, rolled her eyes at him. "Unfortunately we made the mistake of believing that you might finish training quickly."

"What is that supposed to mean Anna?" Perseus shot back.

"Hey, we have been back together for less than five minutes, can you two hold your tongues for ten minutes?" Franz did his best in getting between the two demigods, and when he had his arms out holding them back, the two quarreling began to laugh.

"You needn't worry Franz, we will not beat each other down. I promise." She said, a bright smile on her face. "It is all in good fun. Now, let us make way to the camp. The praetors will wish to speak to you before dinner."

The three started towards the camp, and Perseus reached for the letter his father had given him before leaving him for the wolves. When he wasn't fighting for his life among the wolves, he couldn't stop himself from worrying about the cohort he would be placed in.

His father, Jason Grace was placed in the fifth cohort; he'd wanted to be placed there in hopes of bringing back the pride that once was in the cohort. He done his best, but it wasn't until his friend, the boy he was named after, came to the camp that the fifth cohort earned back its respect. Then there were the first and second cohorts who were always seen as highly placed cohorts. The two with the least expectations were three and four, neither amazing nor the underdogs.

"I still don't know which cohorts you two are in." Perseus attempted to bring up to his two friends. Even when they saw each other, after Annabeth and Franz returned from their training, it was all in passing in New Rome. It was hard to socialize with those in the legion, and only usually during banquets for all demigods.

"Anna is in the fifth cohort. Within the first week that she was here, she moved from Probatio and turned into a Centurion. There has been talk all year that she is a shoo in for praetor next year." Franz answered his question first. Throughout their childhood, Franz always followed their female friend around, often in awe of her knowledge and skill.

"Franz speaks too strongly of me. He was placed in the first cohort from his letter. Besides, he's the one who a pure Roman." Annabeth said, glaring at Franz. She was never great with compliments.

"But you're a legacy and a demigod. Besides your legacy isn't far off like half of the campers. Your grandmother is a Roman god and your mother is a Greek god." Perseus forgot exactly how much he missed his friends' disputes.

"Franz leave it be." Annabeth did her best to stop their conversation.

"And the Romans have even grown used to the fact that you are a daughter of a maiden goddess. In fact, their love of Minerva has only grown stronger upon you joining the legion. I mean, even though you are the daughter of Athena, but that's not my point." Franz was beginning to stumble over his words.

"Franz, I said leave it be." She warned.

"I mean, it was surprising that your mother was able to, well you know have a child with a goddess. But then again, Athena's births have always been a bit, confusing."

"Zhang," Annabeth growled, punching the boy's arm. "I said, leave it be."

It was true, Annabeth Ramírez-Arellano, was born to her mother, Reyna, and the Greek goddess Athena. From all that Perseus could tell, Reyna never spoke the details of her relationship with the goddess, and no one was positive exactly how it happened. Reyna now lived in the mortal world with a husband, and one younger child. Even Annabeth changed the subject if someone asked her of her parentage.

Being caught up in the conversation, he hadn't noticed the amount of ground they had covered. They were standing before the Principia, and he could feel his stomach beginning to churn once more.

"Don't you think I should clean myself up before meeting with the praetors? I mean, to go before them in such a manner would be disgraceful, right?" He tried to plead with his friends. He didn't have to say his fears about going in front of the praetors. When they were children, and speaking of their excitement for their camp, he always spoke of his nerves about the praetors.

"Sorry, dude, rules are rules. We were told to escort you here, and if we don't fulfill our duty, it's our throats that will be cut open." Franz said, clear that the threat was in the front of his mind.

"We'll wait outside for you, and take you the baths when they are finished speaking to you." Annabeth said, not willing to make eye contact with her friend.

Within minutes of his arrival, he felt as though his friends were already throwing him out for the dogs. He took a deep breath, and stepped through the doors, awaiting the fate before him.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did a review would be highly appreciated.<p>

Now, you may be asking yourself, Reyna had a child with Athena? How can this be? Well, if you remember in the series, they talk about how Athena's children are born much in the same manner that Athena herself was born, out of the head. When I was thinking about how I wanted Annabeth's other parent to be, I realized that there should be no reason for Reyna not to be able to have a child with Athena. As there are no female or male bits needed. If you have a problem with that, sorry, that's just the way I wanted to go with this story. Oh, and it has been some time since I read _The Son of Neptune_ so if my Camp Jupiter facts are off a bit, I apologize. I tried to look it up online, but I didn't want to go snooping around in my books right now._  
><em>


	4. Jacob Varus

Hello, and welcome back to another chapter. I hope that you are enjoying this story. If you are, a review would be highly appreciated. That and it gives me more motivation to continue writing for my fanfictions. I hope that all of the new characters are okay with everyone. If there is someone's child you want to see in the story, let me know and I will do my best to add him or her in, or if there is a child of a certain god you want to see. I will be bringing in the Greeks; so do not worry that this will only focus in Roman.

* * *

><p>The morning had gone the same as most mornings inside of the walls of Camp Jupiter. Jacob Varus sat in the Principia with his fellow praetor, Natalia Drury, daughter of Cupid. There were papers to be looked at from the legion, and they did their best to keep peace between the Roman demigods. Not to mention the fact that there were the Greeks that they had to worry about. It wasn't that he had a problem with their allies, the Greeks, but it added up more work for the praetor. Their mornings were often spent sitting at their desks running through paperwork. He hadn't imagined that he would be doing it, when he was voted in from his fellow legionnaires. He was named praetor two years before, and continued to work in the position, as the camp hadn't yet voted against him yet.<p>

When he heard the main door to the office open, he turned in his chair. There were about three different reasons that someone would be entering. Someone had more paperwork for the two of them to look over, a camper had just arrived at the camp, or they were experiencing an emergency. Jacob had yet to live through the last of the three. When the boy stepped through the doorway, he knew he would live longer before having to deal with a rush of fear pulsing through his veins.

However, when his eyes took in the boy before them, he couldn't help but let out a scowl. Which got him a glance from Natalia, telling him to keep it professional. He took a deep breath and rose from his seat. He didn't look back at the boy, but walked to the window and began watching the Romans hurry about the campgrounds. There was a silence in the room, that he didn't mind, but it caused him to look towards the door. The boy had not moved farther than he was last time Jacob had seen him.

"Step forward," Natalia finally broke the silence and commanded the boy. The boy stayed where he was. "Are you already going against your praetor's word?" She asked, a serious look crossed her face. It was at this point that he finally forced his legs forwards and made his way to the desk. He sat down in front of Natalia, and she turned on the tape recorder that she used with all new recruits.

"State your name and godly connection."

"Perseus Grace. Legacy of Jupiter and Aphrodite."

"Your age."

"Thirteen."

She continued to question him, but somewhere along the way, Jacob began to space out from their interview. His father was the brother of one of the biggest mistakes to the legion. Michael Varus had believed that a prophecy was about him, so he tempted fate. He took the fifth cohort and led them to Alaska, which ended with the loss of the symbol of the camp and a large sum of imperial gold. He lost his life in Alaska, and all that was left for his family were the looks of disgrace given from those in New Rome.

Jacob grew up knowing that his uncle had failed the camp, that he was a pathetic being. People told him when he was a child that when he reached Camp Jupiter, they would turn him away from the camp. However, he was one of the fastest campers to finish training with Lupa, spending only a week and a half before she was content with his abilities. He decided to prove all of those people wrong. He would fight for his right to stand tall and proud as a camper at Camp Jupiter. Now, seven years after his arrival at the camp, it seemed as though he had almost broken through to the camp. He had taught them that the Varus family was not filled with failures, and that his uncle's choices didn't affect whom he was.

There were only a few little problems with his plan, the children of the chosen seven demigods. From the second they were born, their names were held in high esteem in New Rome. People believed that they would go as far if not farther than their parents. They held high hopes for the children of the chosen seven. When Annabeth Ramírez-Arellano arrived in the camp, it took her less than a month to draw attention from all of the legionnaires. It was practically decided that when Natalia left the camp at the end of the year, everyone was to vote for Annabeth, a girl of merely fourteen years of age. He had to wait until he was seventeen to get that kind of recognition. Franz Zhang was accepted into the first cohort, and everyone stared at him in awe when he walked by, and now the last of the Roman chosen seven's children, Perseus Grace.

Jacob had heard the story plenty of times, and he knew exactly how Jason had taken over the fifth cohort, hoping to earn back the pride that his uncle lost them. Then, when Jason was unable to fulfill his duties, Perseus Jackson, a Greek, came to the rescue and fixed their problems. And now, there was a boy before him, blood related to one enemy and with the namesake of the other.

"Jacob, are you listening to me?" Natalia asked, her facial expression showed no sign of anger, but her eyes glistened with frustration.

"I apologize, I thought I saw a fight happening in town." He said, clearing his throat and approaching the desk.

Now he got a better look at the boy before him. He had blond hair and sea green eyes. No doubt the hair came from his father who was a son of Jupiter, but no one could explain the eyes. Though it was often said that he had the same color as Perseus Jackson.

"I said that this there is no reason not to accept Perseus Jackson into the ranks. He will be given his cohort and placed on Probatio tonight at line up, before dinner." She said it as though she was giving Jacob an option, but she had already decided on what was to happen to the boy. "Until then, you may leave." She said, her voice strict.

A look of relief washed over Perseus' face, and he stood up and hurried out the way he'd come. It was almost as though he feared being in the camp. It was a laughable thought for a kid who was destined for greatness inside of these walls.

When he was gone, Natalia turned towards him, "Jacob Varus, I understand that you have personal feeling towards the boy, but you must not let that get in your line of work. If I see that this is continuing to cause you problems I will have no choice, but to write you up. Do you understand?" Natalia was a strict demigod; she did not allow anyone to have a break.

"Understood, praetor Drury." He said, with a slight bow to the woman, before sitting down at his desk and picking up the next piece of paper. He returned to reading through the wall of text and signing at the bottom.


	5. Annabeth Ramírez-Arellano

So in last chapter, I said that Perseus was the last of the Roman seven's children, but I decided to give him siblings. So, please disregard that little sentence there. I hadn't originally planned to give them siblings, but I figured one of the families would probably have more than one child. Anyways, sorry about the wait, school is a pain as usual. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>"Do you think he'll be okay? We both know the looks that Jacob gives us. He hates our guts. Who is to say that he's going to be any better with Perseus? In fact, I think he's going to be worse." Franz began to pace outside of the Principia. His hands were fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "I mean, think if he doesn't like us because of our parents, why would he like someone who is part Greek—"<p>

Franz stopped his wandering back and forth to turn to the blonde teenager. His eyes widened before he turned his face to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Anna. You know that I didn't mean it like that. I don't mean that, I mean, you know that I would never—" His face had turned bright red as he stumbled over his words.

"Don't worry about it, Franz. I understand." She offered, as he continued to sputter words out of his mouth. When he finally fell silent went back to pacing without another word.

Annabeth watched him continue with his routine ten steps back and forth in front of the doors, turn and repeat the process. She was felling the same anxiety as her friend, but she had always been better at holding her feelings inside. When they were children, their parents thought that Annabeth would be the only one who would be able to lead the legion, as she knew when to hold her tongue compared to the other demigods.

It was about that time that people in New Rome began questioning her parentage, and if she would be allowed in the Roman camp. Unlike Perseus, whose mother was half Greek, one of her two parents was a Greek goddess. Not to mention the questioning on her mother about how it was possible for two women to create a child. Annabeth did her best to push the comments and questions into the back of her head, but it was hard when she could hear the whispers from all of the demigods around her.

When Reyna decided to move outside of the boarders of the camp, plenty of people questioned if Annabeth was adopted, their appearances couldn't be more different. While her mother had dark hair, and black eyes, Annabeth's hair was blonde and eyes were gray. She'd spent plenty of her childhood at Camp Half Blood, and seen her half siblings that shared her appearance. After being accepted into the legion, she had dyed her hair to match her mother's, but after not hearing the end of it from the first and second cohort, she bleached it back to normal.

It was always difficult growing up in New Rome, and being an odd mixture of Greek and Roman. When she turned twelve years old, the year before most Roman demigods were sent to train with Lupa, her mother sat her down to have a talk with her. Up until that point, she had lived in Camp Half Blood, with her half siblings in the Athena cabin. She felt comfortable there. Her mother told her that she could remain at the Greek camp. She was more Greek than she was Roman, after all, but upon hearing this, Annabeth asked her mother if it would be all right to train with Lupa and join the Legion.

The slamming of the Principia door brought her back to reality. Franz had stopped pacing and was staring to Perseus, whose face was a slight color of green. There was a silence between them until Perseus nodded his head to inform them that the praetors had decided not to throw him out the second he arrived at the camp. For Franz, this was a reason for celebration, but Annabeth knew that what was coming next would be much more difficult.

Joining the two of them, who were cheering, they started to walk back down towards the main section of the camp. There were fauns who were clearly displeased by the loud chatter that the friends were making. It was a five-minute walk to the baths.

"I need to go to the barracks, but I will see you two at dinner. After you get your cohort, we need to put in a request for tomorrow." Annabeth reminded the two, as she began walking towards the fifth cohort's barracks.

"What's going on tomorrow?" Perseus questioned, his face had returned to a natural color.

"Right, you wouldn't know since you've been gone for so long." Franz interjected.

"Do you have to keep reminding me that I sucked at training?" Perseus questioned, his cheeks turning to a pink color.

"The Valdez and di Angelo-Solace families are visiting from Camp Half Blood." Annabeth explained.

Seeing as both families consisted completely of Greek blood, they'd decided to live closer to Camp Half-Blood, though New Rome had offered them housing. Despite the distance, all five families did their best to keep their children connected as they were growing up. Their holidays were often spent going in between the two camps, when they were expected in the mortal world with their grandparents.

Having grown up in the Greek camp, Annabeth was the closest to the two Greek families. The di Angelo-Solace family was made up of three people, Nico, William, and their son Charles, or as everyone around camp called him Chuck. It was hard not to forget about Rachel Elizabeth Dare, their surrogate mother. When he was first born, they hadn't known which egg took, and it wasn't until he informed his fathers that he was able to speak to dead people that they knew he was a legacy of Hades. When they'd first gone to camp, Chuck hated the rejection that others placed on him simply because he was a legacy of the death god. Eventually, he grew out of the hatred for them, and learned to love those he held dear.

The Valdez family consisted of four members, Leo, Calypso, and their two girls, Emilia and Atalanta. The older daughter took after her father, and was often found in the middle of a project. She could never keep her hands still for more than five minutes, while the younger focused on weaving and tended to stay away from the fire. They were both skilled at the camp for their abilities, and respected by all of their godly relatives.

All five families vowed to visit each other's camps once a year, to ensure that they spent time together. However, to go on those visits, the Romans had to request time away from the legion, and only if the praetors accepted, they were allowed to leave. For the last two years, Jacob Varus hesitated, but Natalia had the final say in the matter. She signed the agreement and they traveled across the United States to see their Greek friends, or went into town during the evenings to spend dinner with everyone.

"Emi, Chuck, and Atalanta are coming? Well, at least there is something to look forward to," Perseus groaned on, but followed Franz into the bathing area.

Turning away from her comrades, she started towards her barracks. There was talk of moving the fifth cohort's barracks away from the stables, but eventually it was decided that they would survive next to the horses and pegasi.

Reaching her barrack, she quietly entered and glanced around the room. Ten campers lived in one barrack at a given time. If there were too many campers, then the newest was placed on the floor in the barrack until a bed opened. Seeing as the fifth cohort was now the hardest to be placed into, Annabeth had never had to sleep on the floor, and was given her choice of bedding upon entrance.

No one was in the building, which gave Annabeth great ease; it was difficult to find time alone in the barracks. So, she took the time she had to go to her desk, located towards the back of the room. Sitting down, she typed in her code, and the top desk drawer opened. The desk itself was a gift from Emi Valdez, when Annabeth admitted that she would be leaving for training with Lupa. All of the compartments were locked, and could not be hacked through.

Pulling out her laptop from the front section, she powered it up, and waited. She was never great with being patient, and found herself tapping her fingers on her desk. When the computer finally turned on, she first opened her notepad, typing down the date and the events of the day. She kept everything written down in case she needed to look back on it someday. Then she opened the program her godly mother spoke to her about. A program her namesake had worked on and Daedalus before her. It'd taken her months to get all of the information downloaded on her computer, and through all of the searching some was lost forever.

Every time she was out in the camp, her mind was on the program, but she had not yet at a chance to go through all of the information. It was hard being secretive around the camp, but Athena had warned her that if the program got into the wrong hands, the fate of the world could be in their hands.

Opening the last page she was on, she began reading. The section was written by Daedalus, but was edited by Annabeth Chase. It was on the topic of statues in New York City. They were able to come alive, and had even helped in the second war against the titans. Chase seemed to be working on how to better bring them alive when needed, as before she had to make her way around the city and activate one at a time. She'd decided the next time they left for the Greek camp, she would beg them to stop in the city, so she could examine the statues.

"What are you looking at, Beth?" A voice came from behind her shoulder.

Slamming the laptop shut, Annabeth glanced over her shoulder. She should expect a son of Mercury to be standing behind her. After all, he was the only one that refered to her as Beth. "I didn't hear you come in, Philip."

"Well, then what type of thief would I be if I left you know I was here? My father would be so disappointed in me."

"Oh but you do have such sticky fingers." She said, putting away her laptop and shutting the drawer tightly.

"You have to tell me how to use your desk I need to know how to get into it." He said, his eyes pasted onto the desk. He'd always been interested in the device.

"Well, what would be the challenge in that?" She questioned the son of Mercury. She'd seen him attempting to get into her desk. It was the one reason she hoped to be placed as praetor, so she could move her desk into the Principia. "Besides, why are you in here? Shouldn't you be at your duty?"

He glared at her, before turning towards the door. "I thought you should know that line up is in five minutes. That's all." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Annabeth had never trusted the boy, he was one year older than she, and was always interested in her belongings. Not to mention the fact that he was known to steal from everyone in the camp. Some Romans thought he might belong in the Greek camp better, but even there the children of Hermes were respected higher than him.

Picking up her gladius, she followed him out of the barrack. She hadn't thought she'd been reading for that long, but the sun was already beginning to lower in the sky, and now, it was time to find out where Jason's letter would place his eldest son.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this chapter! I'm debating putting in someone related to Octavian, let me know if you would be interested in seeing them in the story, or if there are any other characters you'd want me to add in.<p> 


End file.
